


The Princess and the Wolf

by EmiKougamine



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiKougamine/pseuds/EmiKougamine
Summary: Based on the vocaloid song 'The Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood'. Judar and Kougyoku wish they could be together, but unfortunately fate isn't that kind.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Kougyoku
Kudos: 11





	The Princess and the Wolf

It started with a coincidence, though perhaps in hindsight it would have been inevitable anyway.

Judar had been lounging in his favourite spot, as usual. Perched in the branches of one of the many peach trees dotted around the palace, when he spotted a flash of red.

A girl stood at the foot of the tree, gazing up at him. A girl with bright pink hair and eyes, a dainty frame and a look of wide-eyed curiosity on her face. Now that he could see her clearly, Judar realised he’d seen her before, but she had run away from him, probably scared off by his crimson eyes, pale skin and jet-black hair. He supposed he did look pretty frightening, when he came to think of it.

Well, perhaps it was time to change that.

Jumping down, Judar had plucked one of the fruits from a nearby branch and offered it to the girl, hand outstretched.

“Here. You want one?” he offered casually, still staring at her. She nodded timidly, taking the fruit from his palm as though she wasn’t quite what to do with it. 

“Thank you.” Her voice was quiet, unsure, but Judar thought it was one of the nicest sounds he had ever heard.

“It’s nothing,” he said, brushing aside the thought for later consideration. “My name’s Judar, by the way. What’s yours?”

The girl looked startled at the question. Was she _that_ unused to people talking to her?

“I’m Kougyoku,” she replied hesitantly. “I’m the eighth Princess.”

Judar nodded. “Yeah, I thought you must be related to that old guy, with that hair. I’m a Magi, which means I can use more magic than anyone else. I’m super powerful! Oh, but don’t worry, I won’t use it to hurt you.” The boast was hurriedly accompanied by a reassurance as Kougyoku’s wide eyes went from awed admiration to a little alarmed.

She giggled, then looked up at him shyly. “Will you be my friend, Judar? Even if you are a very powerful Magi?”

Judar tipped his head to one side, considering. He was quiet for so long that Kougyoku’s eyes began to fill with tears, worried she had done something wrong. Seeing this, Judar held his hand out, grinning.

“I was teasing you, silly! Of course I will. Let’s be friends!”

“Yes!”

Years went by, and the two grew up happily together, joined by Kougyoku’s attendant Ka Kobun. He was a rather gangly adolescent, too concerned about decorum and proper behaviour for Judar’s liking, but they got on well enough.

Until, inevitably, things began to change. As time passed, Kougyoku and Judar began to mature. What had started out as friendly teasing and bickering became charged with something deeper, something neither of them was ready to name. Playing together was forbidden; wrestling and chasing were now deemed unsuitable. It was time to grow up, and adults did not indulge in such activities. Or rather, not quite in that manner, and therein lay the reason for such denial.

Heated glances and soft sighs, words laced with double meanings. The anticipation of seeing each other as they passed, exchanging greetings and fleeting touches. That was all that was allowed to them now, the only acknowledgement of the way they felt.

And it hurt. It hurt so much to know that they were denied the comfort of each other’s touch, denied the happiness that came from being with the one they loved. When Judar came back from wherever it was he had been sent, covered in bruises and with such darkness in his eyes, it was all Kougyoku could do not to rush to his side and vow never to let him leave again. And later, when she returned to her room, Judar would sit by her window under the cover of darkness and listen to her cries, feeling something break inside his chest. How he longed to take her in his arms and kiss each glittering tear goodbye, to soothe her aching heart and tell her how much she meant to him.

But it could never, ever be. There was a darkness inside Judar that repelled those around him, a silent aura that warned them to stay away. He was seen as something dangerous, unstable, not quite to be trusted. He was too powerful, too intimidating, too otherworldly. Some saw his red eyes as a sign of his dark nature; proof of the blackness that lurked within his soul. He was a black sun, staining everything he touched with shadows and hate. A wolf among sheep, something that had no place being included among regular people.

And certainly not the kind of person who should be associating with someone as gentle and compassionate as a Princess. No matter how kind he may be inside, people would only ever see Judar as someone to be wary of.

Even if, sometimes, he could really be rather sweet. Like the times he would surprise Kougyoku with flowers made of unbreakable ice, to keep by her bedside while he was away. Or the times he would sit with her in the fields and let her weave crowns of daisies into his hair. The way he knew exactly what to say to cheer her up, even if it was an insulting story about one of the court nobles or a complaint of how boring his lessons had been and how much he’d rather be anywhere else. Preferably somewhere with lots of peaches.

Why could no-one else see the gentleness behind the harsh exterior? Why did they only see the fangs of power, the claws of his mentors that dug deep into him? If only they looked closer, they’d see he was so much more than that.

Ah, why did things have to be like this? Why was fate so cruel? Why couldn’t they be together, as they wished? They could try to hold off the inevitable for as long as possible, but in the end, they knew it was hopeless. Their story’s end was determined long ago, and there was nothing they could do to change it. There were no happy endings for the big, bad monster who carried off the beautiful young maiden, however much she may actually want him to.

For now, though, it was enough simply to be together when they could. Enjoying each other’s company, however brief it may be. There was still time yet before they would be forced to take that step forward into the future, when their fates would be sealed. For now, they would be content with the knowledge and surety of their own feelings.

And when the day came that their paths overlapped once again, Judar would be waiting in his usual spot, as always.

On his side of the tree. 


End file.
